Fireworks
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: This is the One-Shot version of 'Firework'. Leo meets a girl at a party. LeoxOC


**A/N: This is just another thing I had bouncing in my head for a while. I know there's not a lot of Leo fanfictions, and by that I mean a fanfiction where it's not a slash pairing. It's intended to be a One-Shot but who knows. If enough people like it and review then I might make it longer. Hope you enjoy this and no flames please :]**

**And just to remind you again, please forgive me but my Microsoft Word is still not working so I have to use another program which doesn't have spell/grammar checks. Please forgive me and enjoy the One-Shot**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Penny sighed and re-checked herself in the mirror. It was her first night in college and she had wanted to unpack her stuff but no her best friend Kelly wanted to party and no matter what, Kelly always got her way.

"Don't look so sad PenPen" Kelly said as she slipped on black ballet flats. Penny ran her fingers through her hair and stared at her friend. It wasn't like she had low self-confidence, she thought she was pretty but she had a rough week.

Her parents had just recently gotten divorced and argued about who would get what the entire week. They hadn't even said 'goodbye', they had just shipped her off to college. If that wasn't bad enough her boyfriend of two years broke up with her because they were going to different colleges and he didn't believe in long distance relationships.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

"Who knows, we might even get lucky, if you know what I mean" Kelly said, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Penny who just laughed. "You perv" she laughed. "Hey! Why wouldn't we get lucky? We're both hot, single and ready to mingle" she stated. Though she did have a point. They were both slim, curvy and they both had gorgeous black hair.

The only difference between them looks-wise was that Kelly had straight black hair while Penny had wavy black hair and Kelly had pale skin while Penny had tan skin. Suddenly a comb hit the wall right beside her. She turned around and saw Kelly leaning against the door frame, with her purse and jacket in hand.

"Hurry up Slowpoke or you'll miss all the action!" Kelly called out. Penny scrambled around the room, looking for her favorite pair of sandals and a jacket. "Looking for these?" she turned and saw Kelly holding both items. She quickly put them on and then they were off to the party.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

Penny stared at the glowing green drink in her hands. She watched as Kelly chugged it down and then asked for seconds. "You really like that stuff?" she asked in disbelief. Kelly nodded. "It tastes awesome!" she exclaimed. Penny looked back at her friend, and then the drink and then back at her friend before finally deciding to taste the green liquid.

She quickly handed her cup to Kelly before going into a coughing fit. "Oh God! How can you drink that stuff? It tastes awful!" she coughed. "It tastes good to me" Kelly shrugged. She tossed the cup into a garbage bag and nudged Penny.

"What?" Penny wheezed. "That guy over there's been staring at you ever since we got here" Kelly pointed to a guy standing on the opposite side of the room. Kelly was right, it did look like he was staring at her. He was accompanied by two other guys and although it was kind of hard to tell since he was so far away he looked like he was Spanish.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

Penny turned to her friend, "What do I do?" she asked. "Stop wasting your time talking with _me_! Go and talk to _him_!" Kelly said. "But I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I did just get dumped last week" Penny protested. Kelly sighed and linked arms with Penny. "Penny, you don't have to go out on a date with him but at least talk to him. You deserve to have a little fun after the week you've been through" Kelly told her.

"I guess you're right" Penny agreed. She and Kelly casually walked around the room until they were only a few feet away from the guy. "He's pretty cute" she whispered. Kelly smiled, "Tell him that and you're all set" she said as she pushed Penny into the guy.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Penny let out a squeak of surprise as she crashed into the cute guy. Either he had been staring at her too much or Kelly was just that strong because they both fell to the ground with Penny on top. "I am so sorry!" she apologized.

She heard the guys that were with him laugh. She got up and held her hand out to the guy and helped him up. "Sorry again. My friends kind of drunk and thought it would be funny to push me into you" she lied.

"She can push you into me anytime" he smirked. Penny blushed and looked away. She saw Kelly watching them from afar and mouthed _'What do I do?'. _Kelly made some weird hand motion that she didn't understand. Kelly rolled her eyes, _'Talk to him!' _Penny made an 'oh' face and then turned her attention back to the cute guy in front of her.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"I'm Leo" he said introducing himself. "Penny" she replied. "Wanna dance?" he asked, Penny nodded and too his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She saw Kelly give her a thumbs up and laughed when she saw his friends do the same thing.

"Something funny?" he questioned. She shook her head and moved her hips to the beat. If there was anything Penny loved more than life it was dancing. She laughed a bit when she saw his dance moves. It wasn't bad but it wasn't really good either. It was different.

"I know you like my moves baby!" he said as he attempted to do the robot. Penny searched the room and saw Kelly holding onto the wall for support. She was laughing so hard she could barely stand. It was either that or she was just too drunk to stand up anymore.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

She felt Leo grab her hand and spin her round and round until she collapsed into his chest in a fit of giggles. She hadn't felt this good in weeks! She wondered how one guy could make her feel so giddy inside. She held onto his shoulders to steady herself until she calmed down.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" he asked, Penny could see the amusement in his eyes. "Nope, I just haven't had this much fun in weeks!" she giggled. Leo looked like he was about to say something when some random frat guy started shouting. Something about a camero being parked on the lawn.

Penny saw a guy get up and run past the frat boy to the front doors. "Oh hey, that's one of my friends" he said. "I'll be right back" he told her "Just wait here". She nodded and watched as he chased after his friend.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

While she was waiting for Leo to come back some other guy came and tried to hit on her. "Hey, I saw you dancing and I just gotta say that you are one sexy chick" he whispered. Penny scrunched up her face in disgust. The guy reeked of alcohol and looked like an Eddie reject from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Now normally I don't go for Mexican chicks but I'll make an exception for you" he said twirling a lock of her hair with his finger. Penny slapped his hand away and told him to back off but then immediately wished she hadn't.

The guy was a whole foot taller than her, plus he was drunk and he didn't seem like one of those happy drunks where every single thing in life is funny. He seemed like a violent drunk.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

"I know your type" he said as he grabbed her arm."You're a tease. You make guys want you but never give anything" he slurred. "Well y'know what? I'm gonna change that. No one teases the J-Dog!" he roared. If she wasn't so scared she would have made a comment about him calling himself 'J-Dog'.

He held her arm with his steel like grip and started to drag her somewhere. "Help! Someone help me!" she screamed, but it was no use, the music had gotten louder and so had the people. Everyone was either drunk, dancing or too busy making out to notice that she was being dragged off somewhere against her will.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

"Lemme go you prick!" she screamed. She twisted herself around and kicked him in the balls. He let go of her and grabbed his nuts in pain. She turned and started walking away when she felt him grab her ankle. She tried to grab onto something to keep herself from falling but only ended up knocking a refreshment table over.

The table made a huge noise as the glass punch bowl shattered. The music suddenly stopped and everyone seemed to become aware of Penny's situation. The guy, hauled her up by her arm and raised his fist like he was going to hit her.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Penny closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She heard the sound of wood breaking and opened her eyes. Leo was standing in front of her and the other guy was lying down on a now broken table.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's not right to hit girls?" he spat. The guy got up and kind of staggered towards the two. All of a sudden he lurched forward and punched Leo in the face. Pretty soon the two were rolling on the ground kicking and punching each other until their friends pulled them apart.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

"You know what? Screw this! That chick ain't even worth it. You can have her!" he yelled as he and his buddies walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight Penny rushed over to Leo and checked to see how badly damaged he was. He wasn't too bad, all he had was a bloody lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Leo I am so sorry about all this" she apologized once again. "I couldn't sit back and watch an innocent girl get hit" he said. Penny resisted the urge to go 'awwww'. Penny took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She closed the door and made him sit down on the end of the tub as she grabbed some tissues and dabbed them with water. She sat down beside him and began to clean his bloody lip.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

"Thanks for saving me" she whispered. "It was nothing" he shrugged. She laughed and then checked to see if he had any cuts or bruises on his hands. After checking his hands and finding nothing she suddenly realized how close they were to each other. They were literally inches apart. She tried not to focus on that and instead, studied the lines on his palm.

"Hey Penny" Leo said, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" she said, looking at him. She really wished she hadn't this time. They really were inches apart from each other and it didn't help that he had the most gorgeous, dark brown eyes she had ever seen.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Penny felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and noticed that she was still holding his. "Erm...well listen, I know we've only known each other for about an hour or so but, um, w-would you maybe, um..." he stuttered. Penny smiled. He was just too cute. "Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked coyly. He nodded. "You're too cute" she giggled.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

It was hard to tell since the lighting in the bathroom sucked but it looked like Leo was blushing. Aw, this was too cute. "So will you?" he asked nervously. She pretended to think about it for a few seconds before turning back at him. "Yes, I will" she blushed.

Leo jumped up and accidentally hit his head against the crappy light fixture. Penny immediately shot up and checked to see if there was any blood. There wasn't but from the way he winced when she touched it there was going to be a bruise.

"So..." he trailed off. Now the two were standing so Penny was standing in front of the door with Leo in front of her. "We should probably go" she said. "Yeah" he agreed. The two ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls as they exited the bathroom together.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Penny checked her phone and noticed that it was already 1am. "It's getting late, I should probably get going now" she said quietly. Leo looked sad for a second which made Penny sad. "Do you have a phone?" she asked. He nodded and handed it to her. He watched as she started pressing buttons on his phone.

"I added my number in there" she said. "Well...bye" she was going to leave when Leo pulled her back to him. She stared up at him with her innocent brown eyes and slowly tilted her head up. He leaned in and their lips met in the middle.

She placed stood on her tip toes and pulled him closer to her. She felt his hands rest on her hips and felt him smile into the kiss. They broke apart when they both felt something vibrate. Penny realized it was her cell phone, she got a text. It was from Kelly, saying that she had gone out for some McDonalds with some people she had met at the party.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Everything alright?' he asked her. "Yeah, it's just my roommate. She said she went out for some fries with a bunch of people she met here" she answered. She checked the time and saw that it was now 1:15am. "I really should get going" she said. "Can I walk you back?" he questioned, hoping she would say 'yes'.

Penny smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that". The two held hands the whole way there and were shocked to find out that they lived in the same dorm. Leo did a happy dance in his mind and thanked whoever was up there for giving him all this.

The two stopped in front of her door and stood there. Each one not knowing what to say to each other. Was he supposed to kiss her goodnight? They had only met each other that night. Would it be too soon for them to kiss?

Penny stood up on her tip toes again and thought 'oh what the hell?' before pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn't as long as their previous kiss but it was enough to send shivers down their spines. She glanced up at Leo and blushed. He was staring right at her.

"Goodnight Leo" she said timidly. "Goodnight Penny" he whispered. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up once more before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. She grinned and then stepped into her room, flashing him a smile right before she closed the door.

Penny sighed and leaned her back against the door. She brought her hand up to her lips. They were still tingling. She laughed and did a little happy dance. On the other side of the door Leo was doing the same thing.

_=====================================================================================================  
_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! {: Just to clear up anything I meant for Kelly to call Penny 'Slowpoke' with no space in between it. It's because Kelly actually called her 'Slowpoke' the Pokemon x3**

**So here's a funny/awkward story about me and my guy friend, let's call him 'Eric'. We were on a bus with two of our other guy friends (I'm a girl) and my stop was coming up. My friend lives close to me so he can either get off at the same stop I get off at or get off a few stops after mine.  
Me: Are you gonna get off with me?  
Eric: O.O  
*awkward silence*  
Me: W-wait! I meant are you gonna get off at the stop with me! Not 'get off with me' ! I **_**did not **_**mean it in that way!  
Eric: Wow...you can turn anything dirty can't you...? *facepalm*  
In the end we ended up getting off at the same stop {:**_  
_


End file.
